battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Su-35BM Flanker-E
The Su-35BM "Flanker-E" (Russian: Су-35) is a Russian single seat fighter, with upgraded avionics and various modifications to the airframe. Its top speed is Mach 2.25 at altitude. It has 1 x 30mm GSh-30-1 burst-firing internal cannon with 150 rounds and a variety of missiles, rockets and bombs. Battlefield 3 Single Player In Singleplayer the Su-35 Flanker-E (refered to as MiGs is operated by the Islamic Republic of Iran Air Force in Going Hunting there a total of seven of them and a few attempting to take off at the airport but are destroyed. Multiplayer The Su-35BM Flanker-E appears in Battlefield 3 as the Russians main fighter jet. It is equivalent to the F/A-18E Super Hornet. Being a multirole fighter the Su-35BM has a 20mm gun and optional Air-to-ground Rocket/Missiles or Heat seeking Missiles for air to air purposes. First Slot: First slot comes with Stealth, Proximity Scan, Belt Speed, Air Radar, Maintenance and Beam Scanning. Stealth can reduce the range and increase lockon time for Heetseeking missiles. While Proximity Scan and Belt speed are useless (being to fast to find people on the ground and just bursting is more effective), Maintenance is usually good for new players alonside Stealth. Air Radar is the most used my experianced players do to the ability to track targets and makes dogfighting easy. Beam Scanning is usefull for quick lock ons for AGMs and Heat seekers. Second Slot is Secondary Weapons. You can choose from Air-to-Air or Air-to-Ground Missiles. Heatseeking is the first secondary weapon the player will get and in cases be the most common thing to use by new players. A expert pilot can lose pilot by getting out of range, get out of the lock on circle or use Below Radar once unlocked. Rocket Pods give the player fourteen Rockets it fuction like the Attack Choppers rockets and can do some heavy damage to a tank, but has a long reload and is weak against infantry and Guided Missiles gives the players a missile that can be guided towards Vehicles (Occupied or unoccupied) and Enemy equipments (MAVs, Mortars and EOD Robots), its Camera can also be used to strafe infanrty furthering its effectiveness. Third Slot is the Gadget slot. The first gadget that is automatically unlocked is IR Flares that gets rid of any Heatseeking guided missiles. The second is ECM Jammer, it eliminates the lock on for a brief period and jams Air Radar for the same time period and can be used against people who rely heavily on Air Radar. The final unlock is Extinguisher, which is designed to bring your disabled vehicle back to just above the disabled mark and hopefully allow you to avoid being blown up. In an Airial Dogfight it will all depend on who can accelerate quicker and who has the suprise. De-accelerating will allow the player to turn quicker, but reduces air speed. If you find a player on your tail the first option is to outrun them. This can be done better if the player is up against the F-35 and then do a quick half-loop once out of gun range and out maneuver them and get a good shot on the other player in an attempt to dis-able him. Versus the F/A-18E When encountered in a dogfight the Su-35BM Flanker-E is almost identical in performance to the F/A-18E but it is a much larger target due to it immense wingspan possibly being a dis-advantage in a dogfight. Versus the F-35 If up against the F-35, The Su-35 has the advantage of better Speed and turning radius. While the F-35 can Hover in-place, this can lead to it being a sitting target if you can get the jump on the player. If the F-35 is behind the player one has many option, one way is to use the large buildings in Gulf of Oman anddoa sharp turn to hopefully make the F-35 crash into an other building. An other option is to simply outrun it (the F-35 speed is slower then the Su-35 by fifty Miles Per Hour). Versus Choppers Against Attack Helicopters,there is a tactic to slow down behind a moving attack chopper and use the main gun or missiles to take him/her out. When facing Transport Helicopers it is advised to sneak up between the gunners dead zone (directly in front or behind the Transport Helicopter) slow down and engage the target with your main gun or missile. Versus the Gunship In Armored Kill expansion pack, The Gunship haves an extremly high damage threshold and as a result won't be taken down so easily. Due to the vehicle being slow and having two AA guns on top of it, it can prove to be a challenge to take it down. Utilizing a mixture of Rocket pods and guns makes it possible to destroy the gunship in one pass or two. Beware enemy jets or Mobile AA if fighting the gunship. Generally, there are two opposite tactics: attack bottom-to-top and attack top-to-bottom. *When using the first, remember, that gunners in Gunship can easily spot you. This means that you will be met with fire from AA guns when you finish your bottom-to-top attack. But you also can "cancel" the attack and avoid exposure to gunfire. *Alternately, performing a top-to-bottom attack will allow you to remain undetected. This is because gunners usually look on the ground. However, this attack is not easily backed out of and you can easily be killed with the AA guns. Appearences The Su-35 appears only on Conquest *Base Game **Caspian Border **Noshahr Canals (PC only) **Kharg Island **Operation Firestorm *Back to Karkand **Wake Island 2014 **Gulf of Oman *Armored Kill **Bandar Desert **Alborz Mountains **Death Valley Trivia *The Su-35 uses parts of the cockpit of the F-16 shown in earlier trailers of the game. *In "Going Hunting", the Su-35BMs are mistakenly said to be MiGs. *It was initially going be a SU-37 "Flanker-F" as seen in earlier trailers. Gallery Flanker_port.png|A Su-35 seen firing at an off-screen F/A-18E. SU35.png|High-quality render battlefield-3-su-35-8.jpg|The cockpit view of the Su-35. battlefield-3-su-35-4.jpg|The third-person view of the Su-35. BF3 SU-33 MAYBE.png|The Su-37 Flanker F was originally going to appear but its canards were removed and later appeared as the SU-35BM Flanker E, another version of the Flanker. BF3 SU-33 MAYBE SILHOUETTE.png|Another image with the Su-37 External links *Su-35 on Wikipedia de:Su-35BM Flanker-E es:Su-35BM Flanker-E ru:Су-35БМ Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Fixed-wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Online